


No. 1 Let's Hang Out Sometime (Gwaine)

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt Gwaine (Merlin), Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Morgana has captured Gwaine.
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952440
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	No. 1 Let's Hang Out Sometime (Gwaine)

Gwaine blinked as he woke, trying to figure out where he was. He couldn’t see the line of light usually visible beneath the door into his room in the Men of Letters bunker, nor the nightlight in the corner. The others had made fun of him for having it, especially since it was shaped like a little raccoon, until he pointed out that it was only reasonable, since as hunters, they actually knew about the real things that could lurk in the dark. The lack of familiarity with the place made him guess then that he was in a motel room, except that he couldn’t hear the murmur of television in the room next door and couldn’t see light from the neon signs outside peeping in through the curtains. He wasn't lying down in an uncomfortable bed either, but instead, his chin was pressed into his chest and it almost felt like he was… standing up? Was he sleepwalking? He’d done that once and accidentally crawled into bed with Leon. 

It took a minute, but he eventually came to the conclusion that he wasn’t in the bunker or a motel room at all. He used to be much faster than this. Back before he’d joined up with Arthur and the other Hunters of the Round Table, as they liked to call themselves, Gwaine had slept in a new bed nearly every night. He’d gotten very good at quickly and accurately assessing where he was as soon as he woke up. The skill must’ve faded with time, or else the head wound and probable concussion were just making him slower than normal.

Gradually, his eyes adjusted to the low light. He saw he was strung up by his wrists in what was clearly a basement, a rope stretching between his hands and over a support beam near a post. It was low enough that he could stand on tiptoe to take some of the pressure off his wrists, though he couldn’t hold himself up that way for long. Gwaine had once dated a ballet dancer, and now more than ever, he wished he had the same foot strength as her.

The door to the basement creaked open and he groaned as his memories abruptly returned to him. He'd been on a literal witch hunt, trying to discover who was stealing black cats from the Biloxi Animal Shelter and killing the local government officials in ever more bizarre ways. What had been a fairly standard hunt, however, had turned deadly when the witch turned out to be Morgana. He'd had about two seconds to try to process the fact that Arthur's estranged half sister was practicing dark magic before she had used it to knock him unconscious, which was, he figured, how he had ended up here.

"Oh good, you're awake," Morgana said, her heels clicking on the rough wooden stairs. 

"You're not going to be thinking that's good for long," Gwaine warned. "I've got a strong pair of lungs and I'm not afraid to use them."

"Go ahead," she replied. "Scream all you want. I put a soundproofing spell over this whole house. No one outside will hear you."

"No, but I can annoy the hell out of you. Most of the time, kidnappers try to get people to talk. You're going to be begging me to shut up."

"Oh really?" Morgana smirked. Gwaine smiled back.

"I told the witch doctor I was in love with you," he started to sing. But before he got to the first ooo-eee, the witch raised a hand and he started to feel his airway closing off. He had broken off coughing by the end of the first verse.

"Now," Morgana said pointedly, "Are you going to keep singing?"

Gwaine just glared at her, still trying to breathe properly. He remembered hearing once that crucifixion killed because you couldn't breathe when hanging from your arms, and from how long it was taking him to get his breath back, he figured that that probably applied to hanging with your arms directly above you too. It was a good thing he was tall enough to stand on tiptoe, and that he'd been the one sent to investigate the witch rather than Gwen. Although maybe Morgana would have taken pity on her old girlfriend. More than she was going to lend him, at any rate.

"And then... the witch doctor.. he told me what to do-"

He was cut off a second time as the woman punched him in the gut. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, beside the low ache there that he was sure was only going to get worse, he realized that this was not the kind of situation he could charm his way out of or quickly end with a safe word. Whatever Morgana wanted, she was going to raise hell to get. And, unfortunately, Gwaine was first in line for the experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gwaine section will be continued tomorrow and the day after


End file.
